bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cereal Master
'"Cereal Master" '''is an upcoming episode of ''Bravest Warriors. ''S''ynopsis In the early morning hours Chris and Danny fly from the Bravest Warriors Invisible Hideout on a mission of the utmost importance... to buy cereal for Beth. Chris must comfort a Martian chef with daddy issues and return to his best friend for their jinx-iversary. Plot Chris and Danny are up before dawn to pick up cereal for Beth, it's Chris and Beth's 10 year aniversery of the first time she jinxed him and he wants to suprise her with bed and breakfast. By martian rules the loser cannot speak until he gets what the winner wants and beth wanted a bowl of moon frosted double dolphin smacks. Danny doubts that Beth will even remember but Chris is convinced that it will be perfect. He says that his love for Beth goes beyond her being a beautiful girl. He says that she could be a walrus and he would still feel the same, Danny is not convinced. Chris asks for the Cereal Master to include the bottle of sea-horse dreams, but the cereal master doesn't make dolphins smacks that way anymore. Chris insists that it MUST have sea horse dreams, the Cereal Master bursts into rage and implies Chris doesn't like her cooking, that she's not good enough, her father was right, and presses her face on the fryer. Chris tries to cheer her up and says that he loves her cooking, the Cereal Master goes on, Chris tells Danny it's not the same without seahorse dreams but if he corrects her again she'll fry her face off. While the Cereal Master is putting the final touches on the cereal, Chris concentrates on the bottle of seahorse dreams. His eyes start to glow and the bottle begins to wobble. He makes the bottle tip over spilling over the cereal. Danny is amazed and says he "Emotion Lord-ed those Seahorse dreams", Chris says he was just thinking of Beth. The Cereal Master sees that the seahorse dreams are spilled over the cereal and thinks its ruined. She attempts to smash the bowl on the ground but Danny catches the bowl with a sticker-generated dog bubble, he gives it to Chris and tells him to run. The Cereal Master says he can't have it because it's garbage and worthless, Chris pays her and runs off. The Cereal Master chases him in fear he'll show her father but wants to destroy it before he does. Chris phones Wallow (which is sleeping) for a quantaum door gate back home. Wallow sends a portal to a random planet, Chris leaps through and the Cereal Master chases him still. Chris tries to reason with the Cereal Master, while being chased, about her issues with her father. Wallow sends another portal to a place called "The Suffer Club". The Cereal Master says that she might go home and confront her father about her issues, Chris supports her and she runs off. Impossibear wakes up and sends a portal for Chris into Beth's room. Beth wakes up as Chris jumps through the portal. Chris presents Beth the ceral and she is happy that Chris remembered their jinx-iversery, Chris knew she would remember. Beth and Chris both say "I just wanna tell you-" Beth cuts him off and jinxes him, she laughs and takes the cereal. Characters *Chris *Beth *Wallow *Danny *Impossibear *Cereal Master (Character) Trivia Gallery CEREAL MASTERS.png CEREAL MASTERS 2.png Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0008.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0001.jpg|Little Chris Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0002.jpg|Little Beth Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0009.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0010.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0015.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0011.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0012.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0013.jpg Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0006.jpg|Chris with "EL" Powers Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master_0014.jpg Category:Episodes